If $a + b + c = -1$ and $x + y + z = -8$, what is $-8z - 8x + 5a + 5c - 8y + 5b$ ?
Answer: $= 5a + 5b + 5c - 8x - 8y - 8z$ $= (5) \cdot (a + b + c) + (-8) \cdot (x + y + z)$ $= (5) \cdot (-1) + (-8) \cdot (-8)$ $= -5 + 64$ $= 59$